


A Stranger

by sxetia



Series: Heiress to the Monado [6]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Violence, Relationship Study, Trauma, Xenoblade spoilers, fiora is the heir to the monado, implied loss of self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxetia/pseuds/sxetia
Summary: Has she lost herself, or was she simply hiding it all along?
Relationships: Dunban & Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Heiress to the Monado [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Stranger

Dunban knew his little sister as well as anybody could. 

Fiora was kind. Fiora was gentle. Fiora was innocent. Fiora was a bit shy around strangers and uncertain of herself when faced with circumstances where she had to prove herself, but rarely unable to wear a smile through strife. 

Fiora was fragile. Fiora was loving. Fiora had eyes wide with pupils shrank, bloodshot and fixed squarely on Mumkhar as she heaved the Monado up and over her own head, screaming in impotent, wordless fury as she relished in the thrill of her first kill.

Dunban wasn’t sure what to believe at all anymore. He didn’t recognize his darling little sister in those dead, angry eyes.


End file.
